Ramen
by unbrokenglass
Summary: Naruhina Break up. He can't stay with Hinata forever as he thought, because reality doesn't allow it. He could never be Hokage because destiny didn't allow it. He can't live for a long time because fate wouldn't allow it. This is slight AU. (On HIATUS for a while re-editing)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, if i did Naruhina would have happen already!**

**By the way ooooooooooo is just splitting the time.**

Hinata had sleepless nights since yesterday it still made her eyes sting thinking about it. She wanted to forget it, and pretend it never happen. She couldn't change fate, but she would do anything to change this. This tragedy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo

Naruto had took her somewhere far away from everyone as possible, until they were completely alone. Hinata hesitated at first of being alone with Naruto but she swallowed all her worries. After all, she and Naruto have been dating for almost 4 years now and they already did THAT. So what was her sixth sense trying to predict?

He took one of her hands gently, his eye's looked grieved, Hinata placed her free hand against Naruto cheek trying to read his expression. Naruto grabbed her other hand taking it away from his face, he looked down to his foot. Hinata was utterly confused but kept quiet.

One thing was she sure about was that he was sad.

They stood in silence for moments, which seemed for hours. Naruto was the first to break the silence between them.

"Hinata...I-I..we.." Naruto said quietly as possible then faltered once again.

Something inside of her told Hinata she didn't want to hear him. She did not want to listen to him for her own sake.

"Remember I love you...H-Hinata ...b-but.."

No she didn't want to hear these words come out of Naruto. But she couldn't speak no longer as if she was frozen in ice.

"...Things happen and I..."

She demanded herself to speak but no words came out. She wanted to scream but not even a whimper came out. She was stunned in silence.

"I...people move on...what i'm trying to say is-"

Hinata lifts her hand up to Naruto in sign of to stop. Naruto eyes widen then averted back into the ground. He knew what Hinata was trying to say, any fool could understand this simple action. She was pleading to Naruto to stop, she didn't want to hear it. Hinata could feel the tears falling automatically she ran not knowing where she was headed but it didn't matter at this moment. She just needed to stay away from Naruto for now. Maybe even forever. Her broken shattered heart couldn't handle the rejection.

She stopped abruptly falling into the deep snow clutching onto her jacket, Hinata cried and cried her heart out. She didn't want her relationship with Naruto to end. She thought they'll marry someday . She thought they'll have a family soon with little Naruto's running around the house. _Hah! But I was a fool_. Hinata couldn't help but laugh at herself, _what an idiot i am_.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo

That night Hinata headed back to the Hyuuga compound her eyes were swollen and her face was numb because of the snow. It took all her strength not to mentally break down.

Neji frowned as he saw her , he was approaching her quickly "Hinata..you- what happen?"

Hinata gave him a weak smile, she could feel a tear threatening to fall down, Hinata just wanted to tell Neji everything. She wanted to tell him about how she and Naruto broke up. But she knew very well if she told Neji he would immediately hunt down Naruto.

"I-Its fine Neji...I kinda hit myself while I was coming here"

Neji didn't seem to buy the lie, but he reply "Don't be so clumsy next time Hinata". Hinata nodded her head and entered her plain room.

Hinata took everything that reminded of Naruto in her room, making a huge mess. She took out his gifts,post cards, stuff animals, and photos throwing them all in the floor soon to be burn.

A letter caught her eye. A love letter to be specific. The letter that Naruto gave Hinata before their relationship began.

**FlashBack**

Naruto had came back from a mission and was determine to find the young heiress, he even asked the villagers if they saw her. Everyone seemed to tell him the same exact thing "You'll find her soon enough..trust me" and ALL of them smirk. He was frustrated, even if he was the greatest ninja, he didn't notice the shy timid girl following him.

Hinata heart race as she found out that Naruto was trying to find her, HER , and not the beautiful pink hair Sakura for once. Hinata wanted to walk over there and tell Naruto that she was here. Unfortunately her shyness was taking over her , making it hard to talk to Naruto even though she deeply wanted to. She could only follow him hoping he would turn back and see her. So far no luck. Naruto really was dense.

Then a miracle happen, Naruto turned around noticing the heiress behind him, his eyes brighten in glee. Hinata blushed madly as Naruto was sprinting toward her. She counted to hundred trying to prevent the drowsiness that was overcoming her.

1...25...36...47...

"Hi Hinata I was looking for you!" Naruto exclaimed, holding something behind his back.

"r-r-really?..why?" Hinata stammered.

56...59...67..

Naruto sheepishly smiled then blushed, making Hinata red as a then bow down low, as he gave a letter to Hinata.

"This is for you!" He shouted then ran as if his life depended on it.

72...83...86...

Soon as Naruto left, Hinata had a mini panic attack as she opened the letter slowly. Her mouth dropped as she read it.

**Dear Hinata,**

**At first I thought you were a weird stalker girl who always had a fever for some odd reason. I really was dumb was I? It took me a really long time to figure out why...and when i knew my heart stopped. Heh, I even asked Sakura if I was dying with a unknown disease, because whenever i saw you my heart raced and stopped. What i'm trying to say is...this is hard so i'll try to explain it in other words...You know...I really love Ramen I'll probably die without it...So.. you're like my Ramen I don't think I could live without you. If you still have feelings with me, please meet me at the park tomorrow. Because I need my Ramen with me.**

**From Naruto Uzumaki.**

100.

Hinata fainted.

**FlashBack Ended.**

Hinata broke into tears remembering the memories of Naruto. She really wanted to be his Ramen again.

**Author Notes:**

**I hope you liked it! I am a Naruhina fan but i just really wanted to write this fanfic based if Naruto ever broke up with Hinata. What can i say i got inspired by music. Sorry for bad grammer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not Own naruto**

**A/N: **

**UGH i didn't like how i ended it so i thought I'll make another chapter, . I will have to make another chapter to end it but its probably going to be at least 4 chapters to end this story(not so sure). This is an AU, just letting you guys know. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR IT WILL BE A LONG TIME TO UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER :D ALSO I'M CHANGING THE NAME OF THE TITLE HAVE ANY IDEAS?**

Naruto remained still as the snow was silently falling again for the third time. He didn't know how long he had just stood there in a middle of no where, embracing the numbness his body was feeling. He wanted to be numb until he couldn't move, for hurting Hinata. His love, Hinata.

Naruto was sad but he wasn't weak.

He would get over Hinata, never get married, and never have anyone by his side. This will be his life and Naruto had no choice but to accept it.

He can't stay with Hinata forever as he thought, because reality doesn't allow it. He could never be Hokage because destiny didn't allow it. He can't live for a long time because fate wouldn't allow it.

Naruto was born to be alone having childish broken dreams then simply die. That would be his story of his life.

But he had to welcome all that no matter what for the village and everyone he loved. Naruto could still recall what the old lady had told him.

**Flashback:**

Tsunade had called for him, late at night with urgent news. Even if it was two am he had to go because he was told anbu black ops would get him by force. Which meant it really was urgent.

Asking some Anbu if Sakura or any of the others would be attending , the Anbu reply "No it's a private matter".Naruto felt pumped up to know he was needed and ONLY him and NOT Shikamaru or anyone to be exact.

The young Junin felt some pride as he walk through the halls of main office, and entered the room where Tsunade would be waiting for him. Instead of an annoyed angry Tsunade, which he was expecting, she was sad. The atmosphere was heavy making Naruto anticipation turned into a serious state.

Something was wrong.

Naruto assumed Tsunade had drank too much of sake, seeing several empty bottles on her desk. Bad sign.

Could it be about Sasuke? What has he done now?

Tsunade glanced up at blonde dobe Naruto, she could see her vision blurry, rubbing her eye she croaked "N-Naruto"

Naruto nodded his head, "is something wrong? Is it about Sasuke?"

Tsunade shook her head replying to Naruto, he sighed and thought, then what's so urgent? As if Tsunade read his mind, "Its not about Sasuke it's about you Naruto". Naruto frowned at her answer, but kept a blank expression.

"What about me?"

"You are sentence to death...by other clans"

Naruto blinked then laughed hysterical "You're kidding right? Tell me what's the real reason you asked me to come,".

Tsunade didn't know what to say, she couldn't tell him twice it hurt too much. She just sat there silent averting her eye's to the side not daring to face Naruto.

Her silence was all he needed to know that she meant it.

"w-why am I sentence to death?" Naruto gulped, trying not to choke on his own words. Tsunade didn't speak for a while then quietly explain the situation "The nine tail fox is in you right Naruto?"

Naruto nodded.

She hestianted but continued "Some Hokage's from other clans had spoken to me about the nine tail fox, they were very concern We tried convincing them that you are very strong and will keep the demon inside of you with no problems, but they didn't think the same way. They have seen or heard that you have let the nine tail fox control over you, multiple times. Which is the truth. They fear it will happen again and you won't be able to stop it. I argued for a very long time but I failed to persuade them. In result...they came in a conclusion that you must be killed soon or we, Konaho, will have to have a war with the other clans."

Naruto progressed all the information he was given but had a hard time to believe this was all happening.

It was all because of that damn nine tail fox, Naruto cursed.

He didn't want to die but he didn't want Konaho to have a war because of him. Especially not for the nine tail fox.

"Okay.."

"Okay What?"

"I will sacrifice myself for Konaho"

Naruto asked one more question "When will i be sentenced?"

Tsunade swallowed the hurt feeling back down to the pit of her stomach forcing herself not to cry.

"You'll have a week"

With that being said, Naruto walked to the door to leave but..

"Naruto you're going out with Hinata aren't you?" Tsunade asked quietly, Naruto nodded yes, Tsunade told him something he didn't want to hear.

"It be better if you break up with her.."

He shut the door.

**Flashback ended**

Breaking up with Hinata was probably the worst thing he'd ever done, but it was better off this way. He almost made the mistake of chasing her and telling her everything about his execution. He forced himself with every strength he had to keep his legs still.

Deep in thought, he didn't notice the kunai that hit right next to him until it made a horrible snap sound. Turning around, Naruto took out his own kunai, _it's probably someone from another clan_ he thought.

Until...

"NARUTO..!"

His eyes widen, gasping knowing who was his attacker.

It was a pissed off Nenji.


End file.
